An organic light emitting diode display may include two electrodes and an organic emission layer interposed therebetween. Electrons injected from one of the electrodes and holes injected from the other of the electrodes are bonded to each other in the organic emission layer to form an exciton, and light is emitted while the exciton discharges energy.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.